Star Fox Adventures: Epilogue
by The Lone Deranger
Summary: Takes place a few hours after the end of Adventures.


Star Fox Adventures: Epilogue

By Justin Lewis

It was late, Fox laid idle, staring up at the ceiling of his quarters. He was clearly tired from the events that unfolded over the past two weeks. His fur stood erect from the cool breeze coming from the vents.

While he looked tired and uninterested in anything at the moment, his mind was the exact opposite. Thoughts ran through him like rapids.

_Why did he take Krystal? Did he know I was going to save her? What about Scales? Was he in on it? Hmm, no he couldn't have…_

"Fox…" A voice whispered.

He immediately sprang out of bed and saw Krystal at the doorway. She had not changed since her arrival on the Great Fox. Her sapphire necklace glittered in the faint light.

"Krystal!" He said nervously. "Um, do you need something?"

"Relax, I know this is still very awkward. You've been through a lot."

"Well, yeah. I've been wandering around Sauria for what feels like forever. I saved royalty, retrieved four spellstones and five Krazoa Spirits, defeated Andross, and of course, I saved you. What were you doing there anyway?"

"Well…this might take a while." She motioned to Fox to sit down on the bed. He obeyed and she followed suit. "My home planet; Cerinia, was destroyed by that Andross thing you were talking about. Meteors rained down from the sky like missiles. I was part of the royal family and was told by my parents to seek refuge in our ship. I waited for them to come as long as I could, but when one of the meteors struck the palace, I made a run for it. I lifted off and escaped Cerinia."

Krystal began to slow down. Her breathing became heavier.

"I later found out that I was the only..." She broke into tears and threw her face into her lap. Fox put his hand on her back and patted it lightly.

"It's okay, let it out. I can relate to you."

She wiped away her tears. "Really?"

"Yes, my mother was killed when I was only two and my father was betrayed by this guy; Pigma, he basically shot him down and allowed Andross to capture him. I still don't even know what happened to him."

"I'm sorry."

"No, please don't be. It's a thing of the past. What we need to worry about now is your well being."

Krystal began to cry again and embraced Fox. He awkwardly put his hands around her body and let her weep. After a few minutes, Krystal seemed to be more at ease.

"You okay?" Fox asked.

"I think so…"

Falco suddenly walked into the room.

"Hey McCloud! You wanna cel-"

"Not now buddy. We're kind of busy right now."

"All right, I see what you mean." He replied in a suggestive manner.

"No! No! Not like that! This is serious business!" This made Krystal let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh…" He paused for a moment. "You two take as much time as you need." He left the quarters and headed toward the main control room.

"Thanks Fox."

"Yeah, no problem.""You know, I never finished telling you why I was at Krazoa Palace."

"Okay, then do tell."

"Well, I went out to search for clues about my parents fates. While I was doing that, I received a distress call from Sauria. I went to investigate it since I knew a Cloudrunner from there. I contacted him and we headed out to find the location of the signal. That's when I dropped my staff."

"Well no wonder you seemed so eager to get it back."

"Anyway, I ended up finding General Scales and we were barely able to escape from him. But when we got to Krazoa Palace, he trailed me as I released the Krazoa Spirit and trapped me in the crystal prison."

"Wow…That's quite the adventure."

"Well, its not as good as yours was from what I heard." She said with a smile.

"I'm not the one to brag, but I guess you could say that." They both laughed.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Krystal…I kind of feel weird saying this so soon, but…you're beautiful."

She giggled.

"Thank you. I guess I could say the same for you…in a masculine way."

"Hah! See that's what I like about you. You can make me laugh when I'm down."

"The feeling is mutual."

Fox leaned over to the edge of his bed and grabbed his backpack. He sifted through it for a moment as Krystal looked curiously. He took out an emblem with the Star Fox logo on it.

"You know, I used this once already. I was wondering if I could use it again?"

"You mean…"

He nodded in agreement.

"Umm…well…I think it's a bit soon."

Fox recoiled for a second but after thinking it over for a moment, relaxed.

"I understand. I wasn't even thinking for a moment. I'm just a bit nervous, you know? I don't know what to do when I'm in the presence of someone like you. I mean, I've never had someone to…"

"What?"

Fox sighed.

"Love…I've never had someone to love."

Krystal's face flushed to a red tone.

"And I know this is going to sound clichéd, but I kind of have extremely strong feelings for you and I don't want you to be harmed. You know that-" Fox was stopped when Krystal put her hand over his lips.

"Shh. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. I understand your mindset and everything. I mean look at you and me when you were my age. We both have suffered losses, we both have fought against someone, and we both are rather experienced in one thing or another. We are like two peas in a pod. Sure, a slightly deformed pod, but never the less, a pod."

"Yeah…I need to stop over reacting to things like this. You'd think that at twenty-six, I'd know how to handle situations like this. Back when I was in the academy, there was this tool named Wolf who said the same thing to me. He told me I was immature for my age. I kind of understand that suddenly."

"Well what would your parents think of you now? After everything that you've done…"

Fox drifted away for a moment.

_He threw the token into the well and a voice which was familiar to him began to speak;_

"_I can see you have matured into a strong leader…"_

"_Father?!""I am always there with you. Never give up…Trust your instincts, my Son…"_

_The voice echoed through the maze and slowly faded…_

"_Father…"_

"…_I think dad would be proud of me."_

"_Well, I think that's all that matters. I'm sure your Mum would agree too."_

_Fox paused again._

"_Yeah…"_

_Krystal put her hand on his, and smiled. Fox smiled back and Took her other hand. They steadily drew closer to each other until they finally locked lips. They kissed for a good ten seconds until they finally broke free. Fox's face lit up with pure happiness while Krystal chuckled. She leaned in and whispered into Fox's ear._

"_I love you too Fox." This made Fox smile even more than he was (If that's even possible). "So, how about we head back to the flight deck? Everyone is celebrating without us."_

_Fox got up and motioned to get up. She did and Fox wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

"_That sounds like a plan."_


End file.
